Pasado, Presente, Futuro
by Andrea10973
Summary: Cuando el presente es tan devastador que te arrebata toda posibilidad de un futuro y todo cuanto deseas es volver al pasado.
1. Entonces

Advertencia: descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel ni de Disney. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Adiós a lo viejo, ¡Hola a lo nuevo!" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Un día, con la mejor de todas las intenciones, estaba provocando la interrupción de la coronación de su hermano, por considerar que aún no estaba listo para ascender al trono, y al siguiente se encontraba sacrificando su vida sólo para asegurar la de quien ahora sabía que sería el más grande Rey que la historia, no sólo de Asgard, sino de los Nueve Reinos, alguna vez llegaría a conocer...

Bien. Es posible que estuviera exagerando con lo repentino que todo había sido, porque no sucedió de un día para otro; de hecho todo se vino abajo en casi siete años. Pero para alguien cuya esperanza de vida podía llegar a ser de hasta cinco mil años, esta cantidad de tiempo era en realidad bastante pequeña. Insignificante, incluso.

Insignificante en su concepto: ¿siete años? ¡Por favor! ¡En Asgard, las celebraciones por acontecimientos importantes llegaban a durar hasta tres veces eso!

Pero tan trascendental en sus implicaciones: en ese tiempo había pasado de ser un Príncipe de Asgard, a ser un villano y negado por su familia, a ser un falso Rey y presuntamente muerto en dos ocasiones, a ser el salvador de los pocos sobrevivientes al asedio que el Reino había sufrido. Sin mencionar que su vida entera resultó ser una reverenda mentira, aparte del hecho de que no era el segundo, sino el tercero. Y agregando además que Asgard ya ni siquiera existía como tal.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, tratando de hacer todo cuanto fuera capaz para evitar que la mitad del Universo fuese aniquilada, nada menos...

Pero qué peculiar era este ser, que se creía tan por encima de la existencia misma, con la facultad de juzgar por todos. Que no era capaz de comprender que todo en este Universo tenía una causa; un por qué y un para qué. Que se trataba del más grande sistema complejo de todos, y que como cualquier sistema, tenía sus límites. Que, si lograba reunir los concentrados de sus seis fundamentos, y más que eso, si concretaba la "tarea de su vida", en su afán por creerse un héroe y "salvar" al Universo, simplemente lo estaría condenando a la más devastadora de las destrucciones.

¿Es que acaso nadie le había explicado que lo que pretendía hacer era como sacarse el corazón del pecho, para que así la sangre dejara de fluir y no siguiera "envenenado" al resto del cuerpo? ¡Y peor aún, cuando no existía tal envenenamiento!

Sí, seguro que nadie lo había hecho. ¿Quién se atrevería, considerando la manera en que se deshacía de sus adversarios? O tal vez sí habrían tratado de hacerlo, pero ya fuera que su orgullo era demasiado enorme para aceptar lo colosalmente equivocado que estaba, o que simplemente estaba más allá de toda razón. Le divertía pensar que se trataba de lo segundo, porque entonces implicaría que estaba loco. Ciertamente debía estarlo, si consideraba que eliminar al cincuenta por ciento de la vida existente era una solución a cualquiera que fuese el problema que según él existía.

Se creía a sí mismo tan valiente por tener la suficiente determinación para realizar esta locura, cuando en realidad no era sino un cobarde. Se escondía detrás de sus ejércitos, había robado a niños y los había entrenado para ser sus asesinos personales, y cuando, bajo las más desafortunadas de las circunstancias se habían encontrado, lo había doblegado a su voluntad con el uso de una gema del infinito.

Ahora se volvían a encontrar frente a frente, y aunque él mismo había estado en posesión de una, estuvo dispuesto a entregarla por la vida de su hermano y de los pocos Asgardianos y Sakaarianos que hubieran logrado escapar de la masacre en ciernes.

Entonces esto era todo. Estaba en el final de la línea. Pero… nadie dijo que era así como debía terminar.

-Yo, Loki-, al tiempo que estas palabras salían de su boca, un plan ya se estaba formando en su mente. -Príncipe de Asgard-, apenas era capaz de ocultar la emoción que sentía tan solo por la anticipación. –Odinson-, miró a su hermano a los ojos, este discurso estaba destinado realmente a él. -Legítimo Rey de Jötunheim-, se hizo la misma pregunta de siempre: ¿por qué todos tendían a subestimarlo? -Dios de las Mentiras-, y de las Travesuras y del Caos y del Fuego, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba esto. –Te juro, mi eterna fidelidad-, y se lanzó para tratar de apuñalar al Titán.

Lo detuvo con la gema del espacio, y si pudiera darse el lujo de hacerlo, agregaría algún comentario sarcástico, algo como "gracias por tu cooperación, lo haces genial", o algo así…

-"Eterna". Deberías elegir tus palabras más cuidadosamente-, se regodeó Thanos, la burla tan evidente en su tono. Y finalmente, lo estranguló…

En su defensa, había previsto que el método elegido fuera algo un tanto más rápido e indoloro, pero serviría.

\- Tú... nunca serás... un dios-, no como su hermano y ciertamente no como él. Y cuánto deseaba exponer todos y cada uno de los errores que estaba cometiendo justo en ese momento tan decisivo, pero ya que no podía, se resignó a dejarse ir…

Siempre había sentido el impulso de hacer _cosas especialmente intrépidas_ e irreflexivas, pero que sin importar qué, siempre resultaban como había querido desde un inicio.

Estos actos a menudo debían ser llevados a cabo lo más discreta y sigilosamente posible, lo que implicaba una buena dosis de _insinceridad_.

Frecuentemente provocaban _desorden_ y disidencias entre las personas que habían sido blancos.

En este orden, tres de sus títulos: Dios de las _Travesuras_ , de las _Mentiras_ y del _Caos_. Todos iban de la mano.

Se negó rotundamente a formar parte de los planes de Thanos. De ninguna manera, ni directa, ni indirecta, ni por inacción iba a ayudar a que sucediera el más grande exterminio jamás visto.

Tenía que evitarlo y su naturaleza _traviesa_ salió a flote. Una verdadera lástima que muy probablemente sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

Ninguno de ellos era un Dios. Excepto por su hermano, pero él no estaba bien versado en los principios de la fuerza vital ni del umbral reserva/individual-universal. Nunca llegarían a comprender el alcance de la inherencia existencia-consciencia. Y era esto precisamente lo que pretendía poner a prueba. No existían registros de que alguna vez en toda la historia de Yggdrasil se hubiera hecho nada parecido, pero estaba más que ansioso por demostrar el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades. Mil años de arduo entrenamiento no iban a ser desperdiciados, aún si el único testigo sería él mismo.

Como bien se solía decir en Midgard: la tercera es la vencida, y él no fue la excepción. En serio había muerto, pero ya todos deberían saber que nunca se debe confiar en un _mentiroso_ , especialmente no al momento de su muerte, porque puede que incluso se tratara de una de sus tantas maneras de manipular a otros.

Y en efecto, lo hizo. Pero nadie más tenía por qué saber esto.

-Sin resurrecciones esta vez-, aclaró el ser púrpura, y para garantizar que esto se cumpliera, usó la gema del poder, causando también una explosión que terminó por destruir la nave en la que habían estado, pero para ese momento apenas importaba…

Pero ¿qué sentido tenía impedir una hipotética resurrección, dado a cómo todo había terminado? Al menos podía elogiar su previsión, aún si estaba por demás. Y el _fuego_ había sido totalmente innecesario e imprudente de su parte: si aún quedara una chispa de vida en su cuerpo, por más pequeña que fuera, se habría aferrado a esta energía elemental hasta fortalecerse lo suficiente para devolverlo a la conciencia como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez creyó que sería sensato debido a su naturaleza como un ser nacido del hielo.

Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente, dependiendo desde dónde se mirara), no había quedado nada. Había arriesgado todo por una apuesta mucho más grande que simplemente eso.

Aunque instintivamente siempre perseguiría o provocaría el _caos_ donde fuera que estuviese, la agitación y el revuelo causados a lo largo del cosmos debido a la búsqueda incesante de Thanos por las gemas, sencillamente se sentía… antinatural. Como si no debiera ser. Estaba dañando la estructura del todo incluso desde antes de que las obtuviera todas. Para alguien que supuestamente aspiraba a lograr el equilibrio total, lo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal.

Además, debía honrar sus juramentos: él, como Dios que era, debía asegurarse de que cada ámbito sobre el que tenía dominio permaneciera en el estado menos perturbado posible. Algo que precisamente se contradecía con todo lo que le concernía, pero nunca había rechazado ningún buen desafío, y desde luego que no iba a empezar ahora.

Si la forma en que pensaba lograr esto era todo menos ordinaria, era porque tampoco pensaba atenerse del todo a los lineamientos. Y además, ¿qué podía ser lo peor que podía pasar, si ya estaba más que muerto?

Correcto. No debería desafiar a su suerte. Con lo mucho que las Nornas lo tenían en estima, probablemente terminaría en el limbo entre reinos por toda la eternidad, y no muchas gracias. Prefería un millón de veces ir al Helheim, aún si eso significara tener que volver a encontrarse con su hermana.

Se preguntó entonces, si ella también estaría haciendo algo para impedir todo lo que estaba por venir. Seguro que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ella y su padre, no había abandonado sus votos, ¿verdad? Y por más ansiosa que estuviera por matar, tampoco era para desear la muerte de medio Universo, ¿verdad?

¡Dioses! Esperaba que no. Sería de gran ayuda si eligiera hacerlo.

De acuerdo a todas las teorías en las que había basado su plan, esta ramificación estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero por Hel si no podía evitar preocuparse. Si todo iba acorde a su plan, nada de esto tendría por qué suceder, o al menos, no de la misma manera. Podía evitarlo, sabía que sí.

Sólo tenía que encontrar dónde… no. No dónde…

Cuándo.

Y así, volvió a caminar por el cielo por lo que sería la última vez. Ya sabía dónde y cuándo. Sólo esperaba no estarse sobrestimando a sí mismo.


	2. Ahora

Como era habitual para él, las celebraciones se habían vuelto demasiado tediosas en muy poco tiempo, pero por más que trató de disfrutarlas, o de fingir que lo hacía, simplemente no pudo soportarlo un segundo más, por lo que se había retirado a sus habitaciones temprano.

Demasiado ruido y conversaciones sin importancia que ya sabía que dejarían aturdidos todos sus sentidos durante días. El más sensible de todos siempre había sido el que le indicaba cuando alguien mentía, por lo que sería el que más sufriría, por obvias razones.

Y también la culpa no lo dejaría en paz, por más que se hubiera tratado de convencer de que era el único curso de acción. No había otra manera. Su padre no lo escucharía y nadie más parecía darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba listo para volverse Rey. Tendría que arreglarlo él mismo, igual que siempre.

Pero quería estar bien seguro, por lo que se preparó para lanzar un hechizo que le mostraría su futuro a diez años. Si se veía realmente prometedor, entonces no lo haría. De lo contrario los dejaría entrar.

-Cuando yo lo hice no pasó absolutamente nada. Creí que no había servido-, si él mismo no supiera que no había consumido nada de alcohol esa noche, pensaría que estaba delirando. ¡Esa era su voz!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerte pasar por un hijo de Odín?! ¡Impostor!-, probablemente debería haber alertado a los guardias, porque había levantado todos los escudos que impedirían que nadie excepto él mismo pudiera ingresar a sus aposentos. Simplemente no había manera de que estuviera ahí, y más aún que no lo hubiera notado. Pero se avergonzó de su arrebato; así sería como habría reaccionado su hermano. Su reacción había sido totalmente impropia.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible replicar la firma mágica de nadie-, la respuesta lo descolocó totalmente... no. No podía ser.-Demasiado inteligentes para nuestro propio bien, ¿no es lo que todos dicen?-, pero todo en él indicaba que así era.

-¿Cómo...-no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta que el otro seguramente ya sabía que haría, si es que realmente fueran la misma persona.

-Sé que ya sabes cómo, sólo que no creíste que fuera posible-, y de hecho así era. -Lo importante aquí es por qué y no me queda mucho más tiempo.

-Tu ramificación desaparecerá-, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Es decir ¡son una misma persona! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

-Señalas lo obvio- casi parecía resignado. Como si se hubiera dado por vencido. ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué había sido tan terrible para sacarle toda la lucha al Dios del Caos? ¡Caos! ¡Una fuerza de entropía imparable!- Tu mente está plagada de ideas, una cosa te lleva a otra...-, elogió emocionado, y de repente se detuvo, -no tienes idea de cuánto extraño eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hacia el futuro a partir de ahora?-, Dioses, ahora que lo pensaba, no se veía mucho mayor, pero parecía que había bajado al Helheim y de vuelta al menos tres veces.

-Antes de que responda a cualquiera de tus preguntas, tienes que prometerme algo-, sonaba tan agotado, jamás había imaginado que así podía llegar a terminar. Y le dolía tanto.

-¡Lo que sea!-, ni siquiera hizo falta que lo pensara. Él estaba ahí y quién sabía por qué infiernos había tenido que atravesar para verse obligado a recurrir a la última alternativa. Arriesgarse a intentar algo que ni siquiera era seguro que funcionara, pero que al final sí funcionó.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no perderás tu inocencia-, en algún momento las lágrimas se habían acumulado en las esquinas de los ojos del otro, y por primera vez notó que aunque eran del mismo tono esmeralda de siempre, ya no poseían la misma vivacidad e impetuosidad que siempre percibía en sí mismo cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Comprendió entonces el por qué de esta promesa.

-¡Lo juro!-, y atrapó en un fuerte abrazo a su yo futuro.

* * *

Rayos! Quería, de verdad quería hacer una historia de 4 000 palabras, pero en serio que no he tenido nada de tiempo, apenas logré terminar (según yo) algo medio decente.

2350 palabras exactamente! Creo que me gustó más la primera parte. En serio que quería hacer mucho más emocionante el encuentro entre los dos Lokis, pero me faltó tiempo.

Algún día publicaré una versión extendida de este fic, estilo DC (ok, no), igual que las de Anochece y el fic AU moderno de Hela que ya había prometido, lo juro!

No sé por qué, pero siento que quedó un poco OoC, qué opinan ustedes?

Ya saben, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido! Esto es todo por ahora! Hasta luego!


End file.
